


Post Porsche's and Sunset Bliss

by sarahcolleen3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, after porsches and sunset drive, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcolleen3/pseuds/sarahcolleen3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this little plot bunny just got in my head, probably because of the AMAZING finale episode I just watched. This is what I imagine will happen in some quaint little house near the water that Oliver drove Felicity to, after a night of sweet kisses and love, this occurs the next morning. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Porsche's and Sunset Bliss

“Hold still Oliver, you are gonna make me hurt myself!”

Oliver continues to kiss down her neck while the beading water runs across her sweet skin.

“I am holding your leg as still as I can while doing _this_.”

“Well can you stop doing _that_ for one second so that I can finish shaving my legs? Honestly I would think this whole situation would be more enjoyable with my freshly smooth legs.” “You aren’t wrong about that.”

Felicity can almost feel his smirk against her neck.

_Yep he is definitely smirking...that big doofus._

He holds her leg out so that she can finish shaving, and the second she puts the razor down he is grabbing at her thighs, lifting her up against the cold shower tile.

This elicits a shiver down her spine from the change in temperature against her back.

“Oli..Oliver..I...oh yes.” Felicity moans into his neck.

He removes his lips from her neck and places them softly against her own, the passion inside him growing.

“Felicity..” He can’t even take it anymore, she consumes him, his heart filled with the happiness she has given him.

The happiness he has waited _so long_ for.

“I love you.” He whispers as he lets out a breath across her lips.

“I love you too.”

Just hearing those words again, from her lips, it's all the happiness he could ever ask for.

And he doesn’t even have to ask….

 

**because it is his forever.**


End file.
